


Thomas Sanders Quirk! MHA/Sanders Sides

by StarWrites613



Series: My Hero Academia Quirk Descriptions/Character Crossovers [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Character Description, Crossover, Thomas sanders has a quirk, just wanted to write out what it would be like if Thomas had a quirk, nothing story related, quirk description, sanders sides x my hero academia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23620993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarWrites613/pseuds/StarWrites613
Summary: This is basically a description of what Thomas Sanders' quirk would be if he was in the My Hero Academia/Boku No Hero Academia universe. I tried following the description cards used between commercial breaks, though it might be a little off. Some info is inaccurate since I obviously don't know what Thomas' blood type is lol. Also in it Thomas lives in Japan so he is capable to interact with the MHA canon characters (I'm aware he lives in Florida!)Hope you enjoy his quirk!And if anyone has any better hero name for him I will gladly take suggestions!
Relationships: None
Series: My Hero Academia Quirk Descriptions/Character Crossovers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700284
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	Thomas Sanders Quirk! MHA/Sanders Sides

Name: Thomas F. Sanders

Hero Name: The dividing hero, Opposer (he thought it sounded cool)

Quirk: He can duplicate himself, except each duplicate is a different living aspect of his personality.

Affiliation: U. A. High School, Class 1-B (Hero Studies)

Birthday: April 24th

Height: (since he's a teenager) 5'7

Blood Type: AB (I don't freaking know)

Likes: Singing, Acting, Joking with friends

Hero Relations: None

Details about quirk: With his quirk he can create a physical duplicate of himself, but not a direct clone like Twice. Thomas can focus and pick a certain attribute of his personality, such as say Creativity. If he focuses, he'll create the duplicate of Creativity, who can then move and interact on his own as if he were his own being. Thomas can also create duplicates without focusing on which aspect of his personality he wants, which uses a lot less energy. Usually whatever main emotion/which ever side is currently most active is the one who will show up if he doesn't focus. Each side has they're own style of behavior, as well as they're own name and set of powers, making Thomas incredibly powerful in some ways.

Quirk's Weaknesses: Whenever he sends out one singular aspect of his personality, he looses that part of him himself. Ex. When he sends out his Anxiety, who has named himself Virgil, Thomas himself has no anxiety, which would cause he himself to be a lot weaker in a battle or any situation in general. But when Thomas sends out at least two duplicates, he himself remains normal because there is so many parts of him missing that he'd barely be functioning otherwise. Also, Thomas has an unknown limit to how many duplicates he can make, but, the more clones he makes the more wild and untrustworthy they get. His biggest number of duplicates has been six, but he likes to just stick with his main four. Eventually he'd run out of good personality traits, which leads to him using more untrustworthy ones for more duplicates. Not only this, but outside of the duplicates Thomas has no other quirk himself, so while the others could protect him with their abilities, he his practically quirkless.

Duplicates' Description

Anxiety  
He is the first one to appear if Thomas isn't focusing, for he's usually anxious in that situation.  
Name: Virgil  
'Quirk': He can vanish in the shadows, which can be a great use for sneak attacks and dodging enemy moves.  
Hero/Code Name: Storm

Morality  
He was the first duplicate ever made, making him the 'oldest.'  
Name: Patton  
'Quirk': He can bend light to temporarily blind his opponents, burn and cut through rope, etc.  
Hero/Code Name: Pop Star (Shouting Dad would just be weird)

Creativity  
He is out the most often, hanging out with Thomas and helping him with ideas/projects/stories.  
Name: Roman  
'Quirk': His singing voice and distract others and make them temporarily forget what they were doing. Not only this but if he focuses enough, he can convince the audience to do as he says, though this uses a large amount of energy, exhausting the entire group.  
Hero/Code Name: Princey (duh)

Logic  
He prefers to not be out by himself that often. He'd rather not take Thomas' logic away from him, even if it's temporary.  
Name: Logan  
'Quirk': He can absorb the power of a move and send it out as a shock wave, similar to Black Panther's suit  
Hero/Code Name: Teach

Deception   
The fifth duplicate. Thomas rarely has him come out.  
Name: Janus  
'Quirk': He can mess with people's minds to make them see things that aren't actually there. Only one at a time though. He can do it on two people at once, but it wastes his energy.  
Hero/Code Name: Deceit 

Creativity/Intrusive Thoughts  
The sixth duplicate. Was recently discovered when Thomas was having trouble sleeping. Hasn't been let out since.  
Name: Remus  
'Quirk': Can create any item he wants, but it only lasts for a few minutes. The item will remain a poisonous green color, so as to show it's fake. When working with Deceit, however the two can make the items look incredibly realistic. Thomas hasn't let the two out together ever.  
Hero/Code Name: The Duke

Not including the last two duplicates, Thomas will often hang out with the others when feeling lonely or just wanting to talk. Because of these duplicates Thomas has a great understanding for himself, but with the discoveries of both Deceit and The Duke, he is still learning more about himself. Lately he's been rather stressed, worrying about what other duplicates he could create and if he'd ever want to find out. His classmates find his quirk really cool, the duplicates gladly hanging out with them sometimes. Patton even managed to make some friends from Class 1-A. Overall it's as if always having some friends with you.

Thomas didn't actually want to be a hero originally. He wanted to just sing and act, live a more normal life, even with his extraordinary quirk. But, both his parents dreamed of him one day becoming a hero, and he couldn't say no to them. So, he gave his best at the exam, and to his surprise, he passed! Thomas was really nervous going into the school, feeling guilty that he had gotten in when there were probably so many others who have always dreamed of being heroes and didn't make it in. But soon, Thomas began to dream the same thing, as well as make some great friends. He now has a full out plan to one day become a pro and make his family proud, not to mention help as many people as he can.

Combo Attacks/Power Moves

Midnight Lullaby  
Duplicates Needed: Roman/Princey and Virgil/Storm  
Move: Virgil hides Roman in the shadows, and he sings from in their to get closer to the enemy without getting caught, making his "quirk" more affective.

Dream-Like Reality  
Duplicates Needed: Intrusive Thoughts/Remus and Deceit  
Move: With his manipulation Deceit can make the objects Remus creates look incredibly realistic, handy if they needed to fool someone. However the two haven't been allowed out together not even once.

Last Edited: 08/12/20  
End of Info Card

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! I'll add more info if I come up with any.  
> If you want you can suggest other characters for me to give info on/make them a quirk!


End file.
